the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
California Pacific Airlines
Category:Airline California Pacific Airlines is the largest California Based Airline on Roblox, 4th largest U.S. Based airline, and ranks in the top 20 largest active airlines on Roblox. California Pacific Airlines main Headquarters is in Sacramento, California and their top two main operating airports are Los Angeles International (LAX), California and Hicksville International (HIC), Robloxia. As of February 2015, Dev7E7 (djnewyorkcity/Boeing7E7) is the acting Chief Executive Officer of California Pacific Airlines. History California Pacific Airlines was founded by Usctrojan18 in May 2014. About a year went by where no one could be certain about what exactly went on within the airline, but according to Dev7E7, the airline was abandoned and he claimed it as it was. Mergers In the 2rd quarter of 2015, California Pacific suffered from financial difficulties and lack of staffing/economical support. Chief Executive Dev7E7 (djnewyorkcity at the time) reached out to CanJet (carternascar88), in which CanJet bought out 78% of California Pacific including operating rights. Once CanJet shutdown, it was thought that California Pacific would've shutdown as well, but instead California Pacific obtained the entire CanJet fleet and remaining assets. California Pacific ended up retiring most of the CanJet fleet as part of their expansion program. Following the CanJet shutdown, California Pacific reached out to Petra Airlines (AviatorJake) for more support, therefore forming an alliance, which included upgraded airports and aircraft. Following this alliance, the two airlines along with FlyBe Regional Airlines (Palisadian23) founded The Petra Group Parent Company. As of May 2016, California Pacific Airlines is the only active founding airline of The Petra Group, as Petra Airlines and FlyBe Regional are now inoperative. In March 2016, California Pacific Airlines completely bought out and took over British-Based airlines Aircook/Jetcook under The Petra Group Holdings. The British airline is a directly joint entity of California Pacific, although it has its own fleet, hubs, and branding. Aircook is based in Birmingham, England and their maintenance center is in Prestwick, Scotland. In September 2016, California Pacific merged with Rockport Airlines, obtaining assets, staff, aircraft, and operating rights within the State of Rockport. This merger was the first U.S. merger California Pacific par took in and saved both airlines from filing bankruptcy. In November 2016, California Pacific Airlines and Air Transat (DemonzRage) merged to create parent company Air Transat-CPA, opening new routes to both airlines and allowing California Pacific to further access Canadian Services. Fleet California Pacific Airlines operates a mixed fleet of Airbus, Boeing, Bombardier, and Embraer aircraft. California Pacific is currently in the process of retrofitting all Airbus A320-214s and A320-232s with Sharklets. It is unknown if the A319-115 will receive these modifications. California Pacific is expected to retire all MD80s by 2018. Current Fleet *Airbus A318-151N *Airbus A319-115 *Airbus A319-151N *Airbus A320-214 *Airbus A320-232 *Airbus A320-251N *Airbus A321-231 *Airbus A321-253N *Airbus A330-243 *Airbus A330-343 *Airbus A330-941 *Boeing 737-800 *Boeing 737-8MAX *Boeing 737-9MAX *Boeing 777-8 *Boeing 777-9 *Boeing 787-9 *Bombardier Q300 (Operated by Piedmont Airlines) *Bombardier Q400 (Operated by Piedmont Airlines) *Bombardier CRJ 200 (Operated by SkyWest Airlines) *Bombardier CRJ 700 (Operated by World Ways) *Bombardier CRJ 900 (Operated by World Ways) *McDonnell Douglas MD80 *Embraer E175 (Operated by Compass Airlines, Skywest Airlines, and Republic Airlines) *Embraer E2-175 *Embraer E195 (Operated by Compass Airlines, Skywest Airlines, and Republic Airlines) *Embraer E2-195 Historical Fleet *Boeing 717 *Boeing 727-100 *Boeing 727-200 *Boeing 737-500 *Boeing 747-400ER *Boeing 757-200 *Boeing 767-200ER *Boeing 777-200ER *Boeing 777-300ER *Donier 328 *Donier 328JET *McDonnell Douglas DC-10 *McDonnell Douglas MD-11 Statistical Data *Headquarters: Sacramento, CA. *Website: http://cpair.weebly.com/ *Members: 6.4K+ *Staff: 25+ *Fleet Count: 2.4K+ with 400+ orders. *Primary Aircraft: A321-253 (400), 737-8MAX (400), 777-9 (220 with 80 orders). *No. 1 in California *No. 4 in United States *Top 20 on ROBLOX Destinations Destinations Fleet To Be Edited Soon Destinations California Pacific Airlines flies to 500+ destinations in over 150 countries. Some of these destinations may be served by partners or subsidiaries of California Pacific Airlines or The Petra Group. Hubs *Los Angeles, LAX *Sunifield, HIC *Sacramento, SMF *San Francisco, SFO *San Diego, SAN *Seattle-Tacoma, SEA *Dallas-Fort Worth, DFW *Fort Lauderdale, FLL *Philadelphia, PHL *Boston, BOS *Chicago, ORD *